Sucess Story
by Eks
Summary: Bam's child Sami and her band Eks are trying to make it big in the music industry. When the bass player quits and starts a new solo career, EKS try and beat him to the top of the charts.
1. Chapter 1

Sucess Story

Chapter 1

"So, Sami," Keith said, holding her hand, "let's go."

"Okay." she said. Sami walked with her boyfriend to the studio her

dad's friend, Tim Glomb built for her and her band EKS. It had been three

years since Bam and gotten rid of that bitch he was with. Sami was 14.

"Come on, we've been waiting!" Bam said. He and Eric were waiting for

the two of them.

"Jeez! Are we gonna shoot the video or what?" Eric complained.

"Yeah, okay. Let us warm up first. Let's play something easy." Sami

said. She started playing the beginning of Green Day's song Holiday.

"Hear the sound of the pouring rain, coming down like an Armageddon

flame(Hey!) The shame, the one's who died with out a name!" Sami sung and

Eric sang the back-up lyrics.

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning

of the rest of our lives, on holiday!"

They finally finished the song and Bam said, "Okay, now Sami, we gotta

shoot the video for Second Opinion."

"Okay. Let's go." Sami said. They all got into the car and drove to

the location where they were gonna shoot the video.

Sami got into the car and sat in there with the air conditioner on for

the wind.

"I can't listen to anyone anymore. I'm stuck on your face, body, and

soul. I know you like me, but are you the one that I'm looking for?"

she sung. Then she got out and went for a walk for the video.

"I can't keep my head on straight, I need a second opinion. Who do I

ask? Who really cares?" Then Keith came by to sit with her on a bench

at the park.

"My heart is in your direction but my stomach just says no. I can't

seem to remember what I was told. Oh why do they keep telling me to look

at other boys?" she looked at Keith and smiled. He smiled back.

"I can't keep my head on straight, I need a second opinion. Who do I

ask? Who really cares?" she got up and walked away like she was mad.

Then she started to walk slower.

She sang in a quieter voice, "I can't keep my mind up to date, I really

need a second opinion. Who the hell do I ask? Why the fuck would you

care?" Then, they switched to a torn up living room with the band

jamming and Sami sung, "I can't keep my head on straight, I need a second

opinion. Who do I ask? Who really cares?" She sung that one more time

and the video was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's a rap!" Bam yelled. Everyone clapped.

"That was good." Eric said, patting Sami on the back. Sami smiled.

"Okay, tommorow we shoot the video for Girl that You Lied to." Bam

said. He put away his camera and they all got into the car and drove off.

the next day

They were piled in Sami's room downstairs. She was holding a book in

her hand and pretending to write down her song.

"Lights. Camera. Action!" Bam yelled. Sami acted like she had a

diary that she wrote songs in.

"I'm writing this for you, and I'm sitting on my bed. My acne's acting

up, and there's a picture of you in my head. Thirteen miles away from

you, and I'm writing you a song. And I can't help but think if you're

really the one I want." Sami sung the first verse. She got up and

jumped out the window. She ran over to Paul who was the actor in the

scene, and sang the chours. "You said that you needed me, you told me that I

was your girl! And I don't really wanna be, the girl that you lied

to."

Then, Sami went over to the snakerun driveway and sat down on Vito's

hood of his car. She put her hand under her chin and watched Paul

skateboard.

"You punched him in the jaw for me, even though it was all my fault. I

watched the video tapes I made of all of us. We were all like one big

family, where the fun just never stopped. Until one day we split apart

and we never really made up." she sang. Then she stood up on the car

and jumped on it as she sung the chours.

Then she walked around the driveway. "I really don't wanna be lied to

anymore. I don't appreciate being lied to by someone I love. I don't

wanna be lied to anymore..." Sami's expression changes and she sings,

"I'm tired of being fucking lied to!" Then she sung the chours twice

and went in to go sit back on her bed. The video shoot was over.

"Okay, the video's will be edited and ready to send to the label in

about 3 days." Franz said. Sami nodded her head and lied back on her bed.

She was about to become famous. She was happy, but she wouldn't be for

long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That was so kick-ass." Keith said, lying down next to Sami.

"Thank you." she said, getting closer to him. They hugged for awhile. Finally she said, "So, what do you think about becoming famous?"

"It's fine, as long as I've got you."

"Aww." The phone started ringing. Sami picked it up and said hello.

S-Hello?

D-Sami?

S-Oh! What's up Deron?

D-I just got a call from our label. I gave him a few of your songs and he loved 'em.

S-Cool! What else did he say?

D-He wants EKS to do an interview.

S-Kick-ass! When is it?

D-Uh, in like 3 hours.

S-What? I have fuckin...ugg, I'll just cancel my plans.

D-Okay, well, CKY'll probably be there so I guess I'll see you there.

S-Okay, bye, Der!

D-Bye, Sami.

click

"What'd he have to say?" Keith asked.

"We have a fucking interview in like 3 hours." she replied.

"What about your-?"

"I'll have to cancel." Sami said, frowning.

"Fuck, man, you need to see him to get the pills."

"I know. I can't tell my dad cause he'll say fuck no."

"Too bad, babe." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Well, it's time to get ready."

"Okay." Keith walked out of the room. Sami changed out of her clothes for the video and put on her blue shirt with a missing ad on it. And she threw on her blue jeans with her blue tennis shoes and went into the bathroom to put gel in her hair. Then, she went in to go find her dad.

"Dad, Deron just called my cell and told me that we have an interview in like 3 hours." Sami said.

"Okay, go get everyone else and we'll go." Bam said. Sami started to walk up to Eric's room when she heard boys yelling.

"What the fuck? I didn't know!"

"You should have known! Why the heck did you break it?"

"Are you deaf? I didn't know!"

"My dad got this for me! And you know what? He left!"

"I've known you since we were 5, I think I'd know that your dad hates you by now!" Sami ran upstairs to Keith's room and opened the door. There she found Keith and Eric yelling at each other. There was a broken camera on the floor.

"Stop, dumbasses!" she yelled. They stopped to look at her. "Now, I'm sure Keith didn't know about the camera."

"Oh, take his side! I was your best friend when Keith was mad at you! Now you treat me like this?" Eric screamed.

"Eric, no, not like that."

"You know what? I quit this dumbass band. I can play the bass but you know what? I can play the piano, too! I'll find a way to beat you guys in life, you fucking watch."

"You can't just quit! We have an interview in 3 hours!" Keith said. But Eric wouldn't stop.

"I'll pick up my stuff tommorow. For now, you have Paul." Keith and Sami rolled their eyes and Sami and Eric walked out. Eric left by slamming the door. Paul came around the corner wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Sup, Sami?" he asked, sleepily.

"Paul, get dressed, EKS has an interview and Eric just fucking quit."

"Whoa, okay. Damn, why'd he quit?"

"Gayness."

"Ah. I'll be ready in a few." Paul walked back to his room and changed into his American flag shirt and baggy blue jeans. He left his hair the same way, messy.

Keith came out with his white South Pole shirt and his baggy cargo pants. He looked hot. His hair was perfectly messy(if there is such a thing).

"Well, are we ready?" he asked. Sami finished staring at him and said, "Yeah." She ran down the stairs with the others following her.

"Dad, we're ready. Eric quit so Paul is filling in for him."

"Okay, let's go." They piled into the car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the way to Philadelphia, Bam asked, "Well, are you guys gonna tell me why Eric quit?"

"His dumbass wants to play the piano and shit." Paul said.

"Yeah, the next Alicia Keys." Sami joked. They laughed.

"Wouldn't that be some haggard shit if he played the piano instead of the bass?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, oh my God, yeah!" Sami replied.

"Well, we're almost there." Bam said, after Close Yet Far was finished playing.

"Like, 10 minutes? That's how long we have." Sami said, looking at her watch.

"No, ten seconds." Bam turned his turn signal on and turned into a big parking lot.

"Oh." They got out of the car and walked into the big building and Deron immediately saw them.

"Sup, guys?" he said.

"Nothing? Where do we go?" Keith asked.

"Upstairs. But first, I want you to meet the guy who brought you here." Deron turned around and pointed at a man walking toward them. It was Brandon.

"Hey, Brandon Yammile! What'cha doing here?" Sami greeted him. He was introduced to them after they opened for CKY.

"Sami? Is that you? My, how you've grown." he said, always smiling that happy-no-matter-what smile.

"I'm 14 now. You remember Keith and Paul, right?"

"Yep. Hey, where's that other tall boy who played electric keyboard and bass?" he asked, looking around.

"He quit. He wants to become a piano player." Brandon started snickering.

"Piano player?" he repeated.

"What's wrong? It's really not that funny." Paul said after Brandon had been laughing for about 5 minutes.

"Oh, excuse me, guys." Brandon walked away. Deron walked up behind him.

"Your interview starts in like 3 minutes. I suggest you get ready?" he said.

"Yeah, okay." We all walked up to our make-up rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sucess Story

Chapter 5

"Your on in 2." the man said, poking his head in Sami's dressing room door. She sat there and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Ah, I hope this feeling lasts forever. No stress, no shit.' she thought, smiling.

Keith poked his head in and said, "Come on, let's go!" She got up and they ran down the hall together.

The interviewer's name was Rhonda Tiller.

"Well, welcome, Sami!" she said with a bright and cheery voice.

"It's a pleasure being here." Sami smiled.

"Yes, well, let's talk about how EKS, your band got started."

"Well, you see, it's not my band. It's our band...Keith, Paul's and mine."

"What about Eric?"

"Well, sorry to say, but he quit. He wants to be a piano player instead of a bass and electric keyboard player."

"Um, why?"

"He had too much stress. Keith can play bass good so, Paul will take over the drums and I'll stick with guitar."

"Good for you. Hey, why don't we bring in the rest of the band, eh?" She waved and Paul and Keith sat down next to Sami.

"Welcome!"

"Thanks." Paul said.

"Hello." Keith said.

"So, I hear that you and Keith are together, hmm?" Sami and Keith looked at each other. They read each other's minds and decided on something.

"Yeah, we don't talk about things like that. But, Paul can talk about shit like that, can't ya?" Sami said.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess. I'm going out with Jojo." he said. Keith and Sami started snickering.

"What?" Paul looked annoyed as he stepped on Keith's foot causing him to laugh harder.

"Nah, we're just kidding. It's cool that they are together." Sami finally said.

"Well, Keith, let's talk about you now." Keith blushed.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Well, wasn't Eric like, your best friend since about kindergarten?"

"Hey, how'd ya get that info?" No one answered. "Yep, we were. We used to shoot erasers at the back of the teacher's head. Principal, too!"

"Really? Well, you and Sami didn't meet 'till what...second grade?"

"Yeah, she came to the school and she was all shy and shit." he smiled.

"When I was in 6th grade, Sami was in 4th grade and well, Sami...I liked you." Paul chimed in.

"Whoa, I liked you, too! But, you always regreted it."

"I was like 12, what could I do? You were like 10. I'm 17 now and your 14..." he trailed off, suddenly hanging his head down. Sami's stomach had butterflies. She wanted him when Eric was being an asshole. She had a flashback to the first time that she and Paul really met.

flashback Local Parish Picnic. May 27, 2004

A little bully came up to the fourth graders. Will, Keith, and Sami had just one a prize from one of the games.

"Hey, you! You don't have any balls!" he yelled at Will. Will stopped and thought of a good comeback to say when Sami came up and said, "Well, neither do you!" The boy frowned and walked away. Will and Keith laughed. "We should hang around you more often!"

"Keith! Mom wants you!" Paul yelled. He was getting some soda money from his mom. Sami walked up with Keith.

"Oh, hi, Sami. I didn't see you here. I talked to your grandpa though, very nice guy." she smiled. Sami liked their mom. She was really kick-ass.

"Well, Keith, we're gonna take a break soon. Come back in about 1 hour and we'll walk home and cool down, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Paul, Will, Keith and Sami walked to the concession stand. Sami had brought her own money and bought everyone a sno-cone.

They ate it and looked up at a big, spinning ride. Sami had faced her fear earlier and rode it. It was fun.

"You guys, wanna go on that?" she asked. They all looked unsure.

"Uhh, I'm kinda scared..."

"Scared? Come on! I rode it today and I'm afraid of most rides so, let's go!" They finally got talked into it and rode it. Without Will. They rode it about 3 more times then Will finally came on. He loved it. They rode on it one more time. Then, they got spilt up into two groups. Keith and Will on one side and Paul and Sami on the other. They looked at each other and smiled. They started talking about Nintendo Gamecube and stuff like that when suddenly the ride was over.

"Uh, guys, I feel a little sick." Keith said, after his 11th time riding it. He walked toward his mom and she and him went home, leaving the two of them with Sami.

"Let's go get another sno-cone!" Sami suggested. They got sno-cones and three bottles of water. They stood over by the bike racks and drank and talked. Sami turned around and she suddenly felt something cold run down her back. She jumped and heard Paul laughing behind her. That started a water fight. Sami then liked Paul after they flirted for awhile.

end flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sami smiled at Paul when she came back from her flashback. He smiled back.

"So, Paul," the interviewer said, "your turn."

"Yeah, what about me?" he asked.

"When did you start playing the guitar?"

"I was 13. I started Christmas 2004 when I got it. It was an acoustic one."

"Yeah," Sami added, "I started Christmas 2004 when I got my first electric guitar. I kicked ass. Like, I learned about 8 or 9 songs, a scale, lots of chords, and 3 bar chords in 5 months!"

"Wow."

"Yep. I was catching on to it. My uncle taught me. Deron did, too."

"Jess?"

"No, on my mom's side."

"Oh. Well, Keith what other instruments do ya play?"

"I play, trumpet, drums, bass, and guitar. I'm not too good at the guitar though. I'm leaving it up to those two." he pointed at Paul and Sami.

"Trumpet? Why trumpet?"

"4th and 5th grade band. We had drums but I didn't want to play them yet, I guess. Not until I saw and really met Jess."

"Bass? What's the story on that?"

"My dad bought himself a bass and he taught me some tabs and shit. I'm not bad."

"You played the guitar like only when I played you guys a song and you asked your dad if he could teach it to you since I can't fuckin' teach, right?" Sami asked Keith.

"Yeah, mostly." he replied.

"So, how'd you get started on the drums?" Rhonda asked.

"My dad played drums at a church and I loved listening to it so I learned."

"Cool. Sami, what do you play?"

"Guitar, bass, drums and piano...sort of."

"Bass? Once again, how?"

"My uncle had a bass and he would let me mess around with it during lessons he gave me for the guitar."

"Drums?"

"Same reason. I can't really play famous songs but I make up my own stuff."

"Piano? That's not you, seriously."

"I know. I had this keyboard at home and my aunt on my mom's side taught me some stuff. My uncle on her side, too."

Rhonda looked at her watch. "Well, looks like we're out of time. It was nice having you here."

"Yeah, thanks! Bye!" EKS said. They walked out and saw Chad and Deron sitting on a bench playing Familiar Realm. Deron was singing.

"If they told you who to be, you've entered a familiar realm. Break out, carry on."

"I love the new song, guys." Sami said. Chad looked up from his guitar and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Deron, we gotta go. Ape's got dinner ready. We'll see you soon." Bam said.

"Okay, night guys."

"G'night." Keith said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

They drove to Bam's house and opened the door to a turkey smelling house.

"Yum!" Sami thought out loud.

"Dinner's ready!" April yelled from the Pirate Bar. Everyone ran down to eat. On the way back up, Keith tripped Paul and he made him fall. Sami had another flashback.

Flashback

Another carnival September 19th 2004 7:30PM

Sami, Eric, Keith, both Patricks, Jimmy, Paul, and Will were standing in line to get on the ferris wheel. The last time they were on there they spat on each other from different seats. They had fun. This time, everyone was pushing and fighting in line when suddenly, Eric had this great idea to have a fight match in the baseball field. They all ran over there when Will tripped Paul and he fell. That's when the real fight started. Everyone was wrestling and punching. They really were a bunch of Jackasses then. Paul came up to Sami and pushed her down. He landed on top of her and smiled. She smiled back. They got up and brushed themselves off and smiled again. Eric and Keith saw this and didn't look very happy. Every chance they got, they tried to flirt with her. Sami would get thirsty, Eric would offer her his water. Sami would get hungry, Keith would try and get money to buy her something. It went on and on.

end of flashback

Sami smiled at this. She helped Paul up.

"You dumbass. I'd get that little bastard back if I were you." she said.

Paul got a mischevious look on his face. Sami got the message right away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

12:00PM Keith's room

Paul and Sami crept up to Keith's bed. Paul had a bucket of water and Sami had a amp and a bass. Keith's bass.

"Ready?" Sami mouthed after she plugged the amp in and plugged the bass into the amp. Paul gave her a thumbs up.

"Wake up, ya dumb fuck!" Sami played a CKY bass tab when Paul poured the water on him.

"What the hell?" Keith sputtered. Sami and Paul laughed.

"That's the thanks you get for tripping me today!"

Keith groaned. Then suddenly he turned over and reached over the side of his bed. He pulled out his paintball gun.

"Oh, shit." Paul said. The two of them ran out of the room while Keith was shooting like crazy.

"Ha," he laughed to himself, "works everytime."

When they woke up, they had to go record their new album. They got dressed and walked out the door and to the nearest studio in West Chester.

They met Brandon there and CKY's label person(I don't know what they're called but if you watch the Frenetic Amnesic video, it's there) named Paul, too.

"Welcome, I guess you guys are EKS?" Paul(from the record label) said.

"Yep," said the other Paul, "we're ready to kick ass."

"What's your album gonna be called?" Brandon asked as they were walking to the recording room. The three of them exchanged looks.

"Uhhh, we don't know yet." Keith finally said.

"Well, you want something that has no swear words in the title cause no one will buy it then."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Uh, how about...Goodbye Normal?" Sami suggested.

"Maybe. We'll see." Brandon said as he looked at the others expressions. They walked into the room and sat down. "This is your new home. You will be spending most of your time here. You will probably be home schooled when you work on this."

"Well, let's get to work." Paul said.

"Not so fast! I need to teach you how to work stuff." Brandon taught them how to work everything and Sami walked into the booth.

"What's track number 1?" Brandon yelled from the outside.

"Uhh, Second Oppinion!" Sami said. She started singing. She finished that track and then said she would sing Girl That You Lied To. She sung that and came out of the booth.

"Give us a while to work on this with Keith and Paul on the other instruments and we'll get back to you." Brandon said, walking into the room where Keith and Paul were playing their instruments. A few minutes later, Bam walked in.

"Sami, when your done, recording the songs that you need for today, we need to shoot the video for your new single, "Love: Part 1"." he said.

"Single? I have a single? Everyone liked it?" she asked.

"Yep, they all loved it."

"Well, okay, I'll be out soon." Sami sat down and tried to think up new songs for her album. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'if I write love songs for one album and for my next album, suicidal songs...then maybe that'll help me name the album. This one has to be the love song one.' She wrote down the possible album names that she liked. She could just call it, 'Love: Part 1' after her single but she wanted it to be cooler than that.

A few hours later, Sami had recorded: Love: Part 1 and Ex Number 2.

"Okay, come back in tommorow and we'll get somemore done." Brandon said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sucess Story

Chapter 9

"Okay, time to shoot Love: Part 1." Bam yelled at 6:45AM. He was in Sami's room. She was still sleeping

before he yelled it.

"Bam! Come on!" she yelled back. Bam came over and picked her up.

"Come on, sleepyass." he stood her up and pushed her into the bathroom to get ready.

"Okay, alright!" she said, groggily. She jumped into the shower and then heard a flush. Her eyes widened.

"Who the fuck was that?" she screamed.

"HA HA!" Dico laughed.

"Jesus Christ...DICO!" she hurried up in the shower and came out and changed into her tan cargo pants

and a Viva La Bam shirt. She slipped her Pink and Black Hamiltons on and ran outside.

"Finally!" Keith joked. Sami punched him playfully in the arm and smiled.

"Okay, come on! Let's shoot this video." Franz said.

"Okay, what do I do?" Sami asked.

"We should use that green screen I set up." Franz asked Bam.

"Yeah, okay. Sami, we're gonna make you have thought bubbles above your head at the beginning of the

song."

"Okay. Let's get this part over with."

"And action!"

There was a picture of Keith when Sami sung, "One time you held my hand but didn't admit it." Then, one of Paul when she sung, "One time you hugged me, but never held me again." Then another one of Paul when she sang, "One time we almost kissed but they were in the way." Then another one of him when she sang, "Oh, oh, one time you loved me. Then we never spoke again."

"Cut!" Franz yelled. "Okay, good job. Now, we're gonna pretend to go into the thought bubbles and make the whole video in that form, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." she repiled before taking a sip of water. She turned on the radio to see what was on. "Too bad, you never saw me the way I saw you. I thought you'd love me forever and I'm gonna miss you." Sami did a spit take when she realized who was singing.

"Holy shit! Paul, Keith come here!" She said, her arms waving for them. They ran over and their jaws dropped at the sounds coming from the radio.


	10. Chapter 10

Sucess Story

Chapter 10

"Eric?" Keith managed to say.

After the song the radio host said, "Now that was Eric Moeller playing Love Me Forever on the piano.". The three EKS members burst out laughing.

"I'm tellin' ya! The next Alicia Keys!" Sami said.

"Come on, let's get back to the video so we can show him." Paul said.

"Break's over!" Bam said. The three walked over slowly, still thinking about Love Me Forever. "You guys! Not today, not tommorow, NOW!" When Bam said that, they ran up a.f.a.p(as fast as possible).

"Okay, let's do it." Franz said. Everyone got in their places. "Action!" Sami sung the chours.

"Staying up every hour, thinking of you. Listening to CKY and HIM while waiting for your call. I gave you that note and you didn't say anything at all. Maybe your just thinking about the two of us goin' far."

Then, the next verse, "We liked each other from day one. I know I'm not obsessed, and I don't know if you are. But maybe, you'll talk to me, when you hear this song." Then she sung the chours, then she sung, Too bad you won't show your love for me. I've really missed you and I know you've missed me...I love you and baby I hope you love me." She sung the chours twice and then at the end sung, "I love you."

"That's almost a rap, we just have to fix the green screen." Franzie Boy said.

"Okay. Hey! How about we go to Eric's house and tease him about that song." Sami grinned wickedly.

"Yeah! He still lives there, right?" Paul asked.

"Yep." Keith replied. "We can walk, if you want."

"It's the middle of fucking February! My birthday is in two days! It's like probably 32 degrees out here!" Sami explained, "There's no way I'm walking."

ten minutes later

Sami sighed, "I can't belive I'm walking."

"You know, I could've drove you guys." Paul laughed.

"Oh yeah...why the fuck didn't you?" she asked. Paul put his arm around her. "Just to piss you off." he smiled. Once Paul put his arm around Sami, Keith's stomach did a flip.

"Ahem..." he cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. Paul realized what he did and took his arm off her. He blushed. Keith put his arm around her to warm her up.

"Well here it is. 32395 TMI RD." (just made up, not real) The three of them walked up and knocked on the door. Eric answered.

"What do you want?" he said, as soon as he realized who it was.

"Too bad, you never saw me the way I saw you. I thought you'd love me forever and I'm gonna miss you." Paul, Keith and Sami sung. He tried to shut the door but Paul kept his arm in the way. "You don't want me to break your jaw again, do you?" he asked.

"You didn't break it, you just cracked it." Eric shuddered at the thought.

"Who cares? We just came to congratulate you." Sami held out her hand. The brothers exchanged looks. Eric looked at her hand suspiciously and then shook it. He got a shock which caused him to jump and the Bowman brothers to laugh hystericly.

"See you later, dumbass." Keith said, as they walked up the ice-covered hill to get to Gay St.


	11. Chapter 11

Sucess Story

Chapter 11

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Can I have your autograph?" A random guy and his two buddies came running up towards Sami, Keith, and Paul.

"Um...sure. How do you know us?" Paul asked.

"Not you, you freckled face freak, her." the skinny one said, pointing to Sami.

"Me? Oh, by the way, don't call him that ever again or I will be forced to kick your fucking ass." She smiled after she said that.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Margera. You are Sami Margera, right?" he asked.

"Yup, so you want my autograph, huh?" The skinny one nodded. "You guys can go on, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure? Gay St. is pretty dangerous and most people here know you and don't like where you come from so, well you know." Keith said. He wanted her to be safe.

"No, I'm fine. You two go on." she said, pushing them in the direction of the house.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few." Paul said, waving. The two walked down the hill and into West Chester.

Sami turned back to the fans. They were now holding up pictures of her and her dad. They were jumping up and down. They looked about 12 or 13 years old. She remembered back when she was that old...back when Ava's death was still fresh in her mind.

"Okay, you first. What's your name?" she asked the skinny one, shaking the thoughts of her dead cousin away.

"I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Scheomehl."(shey-muhl) he said. Sami signed his picture then moved onto the one with a buzz cut.

"And you are?" she asked him.

"I'm Matt." he said. She made one out to Matt. Then she turned to the last one.

"Hey, you look familiar." she said.

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Novak." he said. "You probably know my uncle. Brandon Novak, right? He lives with your dad."

"Yeah. Glad to meet you. Does Novak know you're here?"

"Nah, I was hoping to surprise him. I'm glad to meet you. Can you do me a big favor and take me to see him?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? You promise not to spread where I live to people?"

"Boy Scouts honor." the three of them said, grinning.

"Well, how about, I meet you back here at, oh let's say 4:30PM. I'll take you to my house. I just have to ask my dad first. You three look trustworthy so I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"Cool, okay, we'll see ya." Jimmy said, leading his friends up the road. Sami walked in the opposite direction toward her house.

When she got home, she saw a taxi in her driveway. A gothic woman with dark hair got out. She smiled when she realized who it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Sucess Story

Chapter 12

"Aunt Jade!" Sami yelled. Jade turned and smiled.

"Hi, Sami! Wow, look how big you are!" she said. They hugged and went inside. Phil was sitting down with Dico on the couch. Dico looked up and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked calmly but firmly.

"I came to see my family. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked back.

"I live here now. Unlike you. You moved in with that asshole, Tyler, right after I got you pregnant, which I see you still are. How long's it been, 6 months?" Sami looked down at her aunt's belly which was getting pretty big since the last time she saw her.

After glaring at each other for a few minutes, Dico got up and went down into the Pirate Bar. Phil finally got up and hugged his little girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sami walked away into her dad's bedroom where he was skating on his mini ramp. Jade had tears in her eyes.

"Bam?" Sami asked. He stopped skating and said, "What's up?" Suddenly a bucket of water fell on her. "That's what! Ha ha!" he laughed. Sami frowned.

"Ooo, I'll get you back. Sooner or later, I'll get you back." she grinned an evil grin and sat down on the top of the mini ramp where her dad was.

"So, Novak's nephew Kyle is in town." Sami said.

"Really? Where? Was he the one who came in?" he asked.

"Nope, that was Aunt Jade. She came back to visit and she saw Dico when she came in so she's talking to Fat Boy Phil."

"Oh, okay. So, what about Kyle?"

"Can he and his two friends, Jimmy and Matt come over? Kyle wants to see Novak and he has to bring his friends with them."

"Yeah, sure. They can come."

"I told them that I'd meet 'em back on Gay St. at 4:30PM."

"Yeah, Sami, it's 4:45PM right now. Get a move on!" he said. Sami jumped up and ran out the door mumbling 'bye' to Bam.


	13. Chapter 13

Sucess Story

Chapter 13

Sami walked for 15 minutes trying to dodge the quickly passing cars on Gay St.. She knew that there was a party down by Duffers and people wanted to get there early. She looked at her watch. 5:00PM.

"Damnit." she whispered to herself. She ran across the icy street. She slipped and fell. She hit her head hard on the ice.

"Fuck." she said, brushing the snow off her black coat. She was beginning to feel light headed. She stumbled around in the street. Suddenly, a small Mercury was speeding down the hill.

"Damn, I hope I make it in time." the woman in the car said, taking her eyes off the road to look at the clock. She looked back up and saw the stumbling Margera girl. She slammed on her breaks but it was too late, she skidded on the ice and her car slid into Sami's rib cage, causing her to fly upwards.

"Holy mother fucking shit." the woman cursed. She jumped out of the car and pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

5 minutes later, the ambluance pulled up near the woman. The paramedics took out their stuff and checked her up.

"She's still breathing, but she's unconsious. If your car was bigger, like say a Hummer, she would've probably died from the looks of things." he said.

"Oh, thank God. Who is she?" the woman asked.

"Sami Margera, I think. She has her fathers eyes and mouth and her uncle's nose. Her mom's figure, too." he said, getting carried away. The woman gasped and blushed.

'I hit a Margera family member.' she thought. She loved Viva La Bam and just Bam. She would never dream of hurting him, more or less, his family. The paramedics took Sami into the ambulance and drove her to the Chester County Hospital. The woman hopped back into her car and took off behind them, hoping for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Success Story  
Chapter 14

ring ring The phone rang at the Margera house.

B- Hello?  
C.C.H.- May I speak to Mr. Margera?  
B- Phil? Or me?  
C.C.H- Are you Brandon?  
B- Uh, yeah.  
C.C.H- This is the Chester County Hospital. Your daughter, Sami, has been hit by a car. She's unconsious but still breathing.  
B- What? I'll be right over.  
click  
C.C.H- Hello? Hello?

Bam pulled on his Adios and jacket.

"Whoever the hell is home, I'll be at the hospital!" he yelled. He ran out the back door. Jade and Phil looked at each other confused and worried at the same time. They saw Dico running for the door. He had picked up the phone first but then realized that Bam was on so he decided to eavesdrop, being the prankster that he is.

"What's happening?" Jade asked.

"Sami, she's in the hospital. She got hit by a car." he said, running out the door. Jade turned pale and Phil hurried to get his jacket. They ran into the PT Cruiser and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

Success Story  
Chapter 15

"What room is Sami Margera in?" Bam asked the lady at the desk.

"222. She's not allowed to have visitors except for family members. But 1 at a time."

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Phil asked.

"I will." Jade said. Jade went into the elevator and pushed the 2 button. She rode up in the musty elevator and stopped with a jerk at the 2nd floor.

"219...220...221...222." she muttered as she searched the hallway. She looked in the room. Sami was unconsious. The doctors and nurses shuffled around the room trying to wake her up. Jade opened the door. The male doctor looked up.

"I'm her Aunt Jade." she said to him. He nodded and went back to work. Jade sat by Sami's bed side. She touched her face.

'Please, wake up.' Jade thought. She sat by Sami and held her hand and watched the monitor that showed her heart beat. It kept going, slowly, but at least it was beating. The 15 minutes that the family agreed on was up and she kissed Sami on the forehead and left. It was Phil's turn. He walked into the room and said, "I'm her grandpa." The doctor nodded and went along writing stuff down. Phil held Sami's hand and the doctor said, "She should wake up soon."

"Good." Phil smiled. He sat there for the 10 minutes he had left and watched her every breath.

Bam's turn. He walked into the elevator and punched the button that read 2. He tapped his foot and waited for the elevator to take him to see his daughter.

"Come on, you asshat." he said to the elevator. He finally got up and into Sami's room. He said who he was and sat by her. After two minutes, she shuffled. Bam's eyes brightened up. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hi, Bam." she said smiling.

"Hey, kid. You feeling okay."

"Well, I got hit by a car and my chest hurts but other than that, yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. They think that you've broken a few ribs and you've got a big bruise on your head."

"Great." Sami said, her voice dripping with sarcasam. Bam laughed lightly. The doctor turned around and said, "I think we're gonna have to give you a rib x-ray. Mr. Margera, you'll have to leave. I'll page downstairs to tell you when you can come back up. You don't have to have family members only now and as many people as you want after we're done. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll be back, kid."

"Okay, Bam." Sami replied, clearing her throat. She always cleared her throat when she was nervous. She couldn't wait to see her band, especially...Paul. She hated to admit that, she wanted to see Keith, too, but...she didn't know what to think, except that she was gonna get an x-ray in about 10 minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

Success Story  
Chapter 16

Back at Castle Bam, April came home from the grocery store. She realized she was home alone and sat down and turned on the tv after she finished putting away the food. She turned it to MTV2. It was the new videos that they showed every week. She finished watching Coldplay's Speed of Sound video and suddenly saw the band EKS! She cheered and watched the whole video for Love: Part 1. When the video was over she went to the phone to call Bam and tell him. When she reached the phone, she saw a note that read:  
Ape,  
Sami is in the Chester County Hospital. She got hit by a car. She's okay but unconsious. We'll be there.

-Phil and Jade

April gasped. Tears formed in her eyes when she read that her granddaughter was hit by a car and a smile formed on her face when she realized that her little girl Jade was back. She ran out and got into somebody's car and drove off.

At the hospital, Keith and Paul were there. Paul was sitting there, fidgeting and Keith was pacing around the room, wating for Sami's x-ray to be over.

"Damn. How fucking long does it take?" Keith asked Bam.

"Dude, settle down, it's only been 2 minutes." he replied. Keith checked his phone for the time and blushed.

"Oh. I guess I will sit down." He plopped down on the sofa and opened up a magazine which happened to be about music. He read the article on the new bands. He read the list and when he reached the 5th and sixth one, he jumped.

5. EKS  
6. Eric Moeller

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Look!" Keith put the magazine up to Paul's face. Paul grinned.

"Sweet!" Paul passed the book around to everyone and they were all very happy, especially because they were above Eric.

As soon as they settled down, the hospital entrance burst open. In came a person with a black jacket and baggy pants. Bam and Phil recognized her immediately.

"Mere!" Bam exclaimed. Mere ran over to say hi.

"Hi, Mr. Margera!" she said. Mere was Sami's old friend from school. Mere moved away into a different part of Chester and she and Sami barely ever kept in touch.

"Hi, Mere." Phil said, shaking her hand.

"So, why are you guys all here?" she said.

"Oh, it's Sami." Bam said. Mere frowned.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" she asked.

"222. She's getting x-rays for her ribs now so, you can't visit her. What brings you here anyway?"

"My friend Gina is having a baby." she said.

"She's 14?"

"No, she's a few years older than me, more like 18." she said. She looked around at everyone to see who was there. Her eyes shot from Paul to Keith. 'Whoa,' she thought, 'who's that cutie?' She went over to shake Keith's hand.

"Hi, I'm Mere." she said.

"Oh, I'm Keith. I'm in the band with Sami." he said.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We've been going out for awhile now." Mere's heart dropped at that and she was immediately jealous of one of her best friends.

"Oh...okay." Mere said. She turned to Bam. "I'm gonna go wait on my friend. I'll see you all later." Mere said, walking off.

"I think she likes you." Paul teased his little brother.

"Shut up, idiot." he said. Paul smiled when Keith blushed. The secretary came up to the whole group.

"Sami can have visitors now." she said. They all got up and squeezed into the elevator. Phil, too.

"Someone press the 2 button!" Dico yelled, getting squished by Phil. Paul reached over and pressed it.

"Shit," he said, "I think we went over the weight limit."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When they got up to Sami's room, Keith knocked. She smiled and waved for them to come in. Everyone piled in.

"Hey, everybody!" she said, smiling.

"Hi, babe." Keith said, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed.

"How you feeling?" Paul asked.

"I'm good. A little sore, but yeah, I'm good."

"Good."

"I think we'll come back later so we can leave you three alone." Bam said.

"Thank you." Sami said. Her family walked out.

"Well, we're almost famous now!" Keith said, pulling the magazine from behind his back. Sami read it and her eyes brightened up.

"We aren't famous, but we're close, eh?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. Plus, we're ahead of Eric on the list." Paul said.

"I guess this is the beginning of our success story, huh, guys?" Sami said, grabbing both their hands.

"Hell, yeah, biotch." Paul laughed.

THE END


End file.
